Rocky Horror has nothing to do with Blue's Clues
by lizzierae
Summary: After hearing that the boys have never seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Stephanie forces the boys to watch it. With a special appearance by Blue's Clues!


_Heeeey. So, I absolutely adore _The Rocky Horror Picture Show, _and I technically wrote this…like…in June! Because I'm like that. SO! In the spirit of Halloween (which is in like 3 weeks) and all that jazz—here you go! :)))) _

Stephanie King loved all things scary, creepy, and a little weird. So her love for a movie filled with a tiny bit of gore, old fashioned humor, and transvestite aliens with awesome dance parties shouldn't have surprised Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan in the slightest. It was her favorite movie of all-time, hands down. Go figure…

"Guys, get on the couch! The movie's about to start!" Stephanie called to the four of them as she sat between Camille and Jo on the orange couch in 2J. The four boys were reluctant to have the three girls over for this particular movie night. A movie of Stephanie's pick wasn't really their favorite thing in the world. More often than not, James and Carlos would end up screaming like babies, Logan would be shielding his eyes from the screen, and Kendall would try to nonchalantly hide behind Jo. But Camille and Jo both insisted that the movie wasn't really scary at all, unless you were actually from the 1970s when it came out, which landed the boys in their current situation.

The four best friends slowly walked over to the girls, Carlos and James deciding that they'd sit on the floor to avoid total embarrassment. At least none of their friends could see them there!

Camille, sensing how much the two sitting on the floor were anticipating getting scared, waited until the lights were out and only the T.V. screen lit the room, creeped down quietly so she was right above them, grabbed the two boys by the shoulders, and screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Where everybody else found it absolutely hilarious, the two boys sitting on the floor pouted.

"Camille! Don't scare us like that!" Carlos yelled at the brunette girl who scared the crap out of him.

"_Us_?" James objected. "I wasn't scared!"

"Oh, that must have been somebody else who _peed their pants_!" Carlos enthused his point.

"I did not!"

"You wanna go change your pants real quick? We won't mind," Jo joked.

"Whatever…" James mumbled. "Let's just start this stupid movie…"

"Whoa!" Stephanie jumped. "Whoa, whoa! You _do not_ call _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ stupid. Do not."

James gave her a half scared-half humorous smile and replied, "Sorry; didn't think you'd freak…"

"Let's just watch the movie," Logan reminded everyone. When everyone agreed and finally shut up to watch, Logan couldn't help but remember why they were in this situation to begin with.

It all started on Halloween. Stephanie, Jo, and Camille were all over 2J for a Halloween social gathering/get together/_not_ party. Of course, since their parents claimed they were all "too old to trick-or-treat", the seven decided to dress up. When Stephanie came in wearing a maid outfit and poofy red wig, Carlos raised question.

"You dressed up as a maid…? You hate cleaning…" he'd said to the girl now standing next to him.

"Not a maid—Magenta!"

The four boys all looked confused, whereas Jo and Camille immediately got it.

"Oh my Gosh, where did you get a Magenta wig?" Camille questioned, now touching the fake hair on Stephanie's head.

'Oh please…it's a horror movie artifact, a symbol of true thrill and greatness. You honestly didn't think I had one at home?" Stephanie replied, like it was the dumbest question she'd ever been asked.

"Is anybody else confused by who Magenta is? 'Cause I definitely thought Magenta was just Blue's girlfriend on _Blue's Clues_," Kendall stated. The other boys all nodded, while the girls all gave him a strange look.

"…What?" Stephanie raised the question of their sanity for not knowing who Magenta was, and confusing her with the pink dog on _Blue's Clues_.

"Magenta wasn't Blue's girlfriend…" Logan pointed out. "You really think lesbian dogs would be put on a Nick Jr. kids show?"

"What the heck are you talking about—Blue and Magenta were totally boyfriend and girlfriend!" Carlos now sided with Kendall once again.

"What?" James spit out. "Are you nuts?"

"They were!"

"Blue was a _girl_, Carlos!" Logan informed him.

Kendall and Carlos stared at each other, then back at Logan. "What?" the two questioned in unison.

"Yeah—why do you think Steve always said 'she' and 'girl' when he was talking about Blue?" Jo now joined the conversation.

"No freaking way!" Carlos objected in disbelief.

"My entire life has been a lie!" Kendall followed.

"Guys!" Stephanie called to get their attention. "We're not even talking about the stupid colorful dogs that were on T.V. when we were kids—we're talking about Magenta from _Rocky Horror_!"

"Stupid?" the four boys stated.

"How could you call _Blue's Clues_ stupid? That show made my childhood complete!" Carlos told her dramatically.

"Oh, for the love of God, Carlos…and _I'm_ the dramatic one?" Camille stated. "Besides, that show was _nothing_ after Steve left!"

"That is so true," James followed.

"Can we please stop talking about _Blue's Clues_?" Stephanie asked with a blank stare.

"But I really wanna watch _Blue's Clues_ now!" Kendall stated, Carlos, James, Logan, and Jo automatically agreeing.

When Stephanie and Camille both gave their other friends the 'REALLY?' stare, the subject was dropped.

"Soo…what's _Rocky Horror_?" James asked, finally listened to what Stephanie had said earlier.

"Yeah, what's that?" Carlos followed with a questioning look on his face. Kendall and Logan looked equally lost.

All three girls gave the four boys questioning looks, debating on whether they were actually being serious or not. And from the four waiting looks on the boys' faces, they got their answer.

Stephanie internally gasped, "You guys seriously don't know what _Rocky Horror_ is…?"

The four shook their heads.

"_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_…" she called it by its formal name, to see if they'd recognize it then.

Still, the boys shook their heads with blank stares.

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter? Brad and Janet? Magenta, Columbia, and Riff Raff?"

Again, no sign of realization from the boys.

And just like that, Stephanie had a new mission: make the boys watch _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

Presently, the four boys didn't find the movie to be all that bad.

"This isn't scary at all," Carlos felt compelled to point out.

"Told ya," Camille reminded him.

"Soo…that dude—"

"Brad," Stephanie immediately corrected James before he could continue.

James nodded, "Right—Brad. He just up and proposes to that chic—"  
>"Janet."<p>

"Yeah, Janet…at somebody else's wedding?"

"Yep," the three girls responded in unison.

"…What a douche!" James' jaw dropped at the stupidity of the movie character. "Who proposes to their girlfriend at somebody else's wedding?"

"My dad proposed to my mom that way," Logan answered the rhetorical question.

"Well, your dad's a douche! That's so tacky!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Just watch the movie, James…"

"Yeah, the good part's about to come!" Stephanie leaned forward to concentrate more on her favorite movie.

A minute later, Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He felt so much humor in the movie, he had to get up and dance with the characters to the "Time Warp". He stood straight up and did the worst dance Jo had ever witnessed in her entire life, and she was almost ashamed to call him her boyfriend.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" the blond sang in a very off-key (though it shouldn't have been—the guy _was_ a professional singer) version of the lyrics sang on the T.V. screen.

Carlos and James got up and danced like idiots along with him, having absolutely no interest in the movie at all.

"Sit down, you freaks!" Logan told his three best friends, but couldn't help but laugh as he fought the urge to dance along with them.

The dancing boys all hooked arms and continued to dance around like idiots until the song finally ended.

"Well, that was unnecessary…" Jo mentioned with a shrug as silence came upon the group.

"Oh my God, is that a transvestite?" James yelled once the "Sweet Transvestite" scene played.

"No, dude—it's just a guy dressed in girl clothes singing about being a transvestite from Transylvania…totally _not_ a transvestite," Logan's sure sarcasm shone through once again.

James glared at Logan, then turned to Stephanie, "I cannot believe you're making me watch this crap."

Stephanie gasped, "CRAP! It's official…you have _zero_ brains in that head of yours."

"You don't need brains to be pretty," he countered, turning back to the movie he no longer wanted anything to do with. Really? This movie wasn't scary at all. It was just weird. And…what the heck was going on right now? "Dude, why do they sing every four seconds of this movie?" he asked no one in particular when, once again, Dr. Frank-N-Furter started singing.

"It's a musical, you idiot," Stephanie reminded him.

"I think it ruins the movie," Carlos replied.

"I think you talking ruins the movie," Kendall stated, causing both James and Carlos to shoot him the 'Who's side are you on?' look. "Sorry," he continued, "but maybe if the two of you actually paid attention to the movie, instead of questioning _everything_ about it, you'd enjoy it better."

"This is coming from the same guy who, not 10 minutes ago, got up and danced to the 'Time Warp' like a moron," Camille noted, pointing a thumb in Kendall's general direction, not taking her eyes off the movie before her.

Kendall shrugged the comment off, also turning his attention back to the television. "Is that Meatloaf?" he asked when Eddie came on the screen, surprised, to say the least.

"Sure is," Stephanie answered. "He's my favorite character." She smiled as she danced along in her seat to "Whatever happened to Saturday night? (Hot Patootie)".

"This movie just got like 10 times better!" James cheered from his floor seat. Meatloaf was, like, his idol or something. Pure awesomeness.

"Rocky will always be my favorite," Jo decided to ignore James' comment and respond to Stephanie's. "I mean, _look_ at him!"

Kendall turned to her with an 'I'm _right here_!' look, which his girlfriend chose to ignore, as Camille responded, "Ohh, I'm looking at him!"

"Yeah, I don't get the whole, gold speedo thing…?" Logan felt compelled to comment.

"Don't ruin it," the three girls responded in unison.

"WHOA! DID THE TRANSVESTITE DUDE JUST KILL MEATLOAF?" Carlos yelled at once, causing everyone to look at the T.V.

"Yep," Stephanie stated calmly. "And that's how my favorite character dies…"

"And so does my interest in this movie…" James mumbled, but continued to watch anyway.

It was the longest silence since the movie began, up until Carlos decided to ruin it once again, "Umm…did Dr. What's-His-Face just screw Brad _and_ Janet?"

"Yep," Stephanie repeated for the millionth time, since apparently Carlos needed to verify everything that went on.

"What a hoe…" he commented, causing Stephanie to laugh.

About an hour had passed, and the movie was over after more complaining from James and questions from Carlos.

"That wasn't such a bad movie…" Logan pointed out as he took the DVD out of the player.

"Are you kidding me? The only thing I actually understood was that Dr. Frank-N-Furter was a sex-crazy transvestite alien who kills people and turns them to stone and stuff…_worst movie ever_," James voiced his opinion.

"Oh please, you loved it and you know it," Kendall argued. "It was awesome! And at the end? I would have _never_ expected Riff Raff and Magenta to put Dr. Frank-N-Furter in his place! What was cooler than that?"  
>James was quiet a second, then answered, "Okay, maybe that was a little cool…"<p>

"It was awesome."

"Whatever—awesome!"

"So, we all get the whole Magenta thing now, right? No more _Blue's Clues_?" Stephanie asked with an excited smile.

"No more _Blue's Clues_," the four boys answered.

"Thank God," she said with a sigh.

Mission Get Boys To Watch _Rocky Horror_ And Love It And Not Confuse It With _Blue's Clues_ Again was a success! Stephanie couldn't feel more accomplished.


End file.
